On a beautiful afternoon, Kevin rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of coconuts for $7.33 each and baskets of watermelons for $3.93 each. Kevin decided to buy a basket of coconuts and a basket of watermelons because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Kevin need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Kevin needs to pay, we need to add the price of the coconuts and the price of the watermelons. Price of coconuts + price of watermelons = total price. ${7}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Kevin needs to pay $11.26.